creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jamesthekiller
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:140218|why is it in eyeless jack is everyone so freaking calm about mitch's brother's death? great parents! page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 15:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ...? Hey bro do you still come on here at all? Oh and i just made a quotev account well i dont know if you have one but my username on their is MyTwistedMind but i am going to be back soon. JeffTheKillerFan (talk) 23:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan Hahaha, i'm a bitch am i ? well i'll talk to you when you get back and stuffles ~deathgirl Got the message. Hey bro i got your message and for one i would like to say congrats, and i miss you to *hugs*. So since you couldn't find my Quotev name just tell me yours. :P JeffTheKillerFan (talk) 15:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan. My dear,what in heck are you talking about O_o ...? ~Deathgirl12 YO Jamesy ~yes thats yo new nickname~,..um....i left the Creepypasta chat forever so if you ever want to talk to me go on my twitter ...or whatever :P byyyye :) ps,you're a /poop lord/ (Deathgirl12) Scooby dooby doo :( (TheLonePunk (talk) 18:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC))